


The Thief

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a thief in Camelot with the thief only taking food from the palace kitchens Arthur isn't bothered but when Uther steps in wanting the thief stopped Arthur asks for Merlin's help who is less eager than the Prince is to catch this thief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas fic for a friend of mine :) Tasha

A woman walked over to her son on his bed and gently shook him on the shoulder. "Wake up love."

"Don't wanna." came the mumbled reply.

The woman looked out of the small window to their small home. "Merlin love the sun is starting to rise."

Merlin jumped out of bed and quickly took his top off, splashing water on his face and drying before putting clean clothes on, dancing around the small home as he tried to put on his boots. "Arthur is going to kill me."

"Prince Arthur." Hunith corrected.

"Mum I have never called him by his title; he has never corrected me so I am guessing he doesn't mind. He is going to kill me I was to wake him up at sunrise and the sun is coming up already!" he hurried to the door which his mum had held open for him and with a kiss on her cheek he took the half sandwich and bit into it before passing it back. I will get the Prince's leftovers mum, eat it yourself and have a good day."

Hunith stood and watched her son as he ran through the market and up to the castle with a smile on her face. "Be careful my son."

* * *

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers and skidded to a halt when he saw the Prince sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Arthur I am sorry."

"It's okay Merlin, I am getting used to it, haven't you noticed I always tell you I want waking earlier than I normally do?"

Merlin smiled and bowed his head. "I will get your breakfast Arthur." he turned and stopped when Arthur called out to him.

"Before you go Merlin take off your top."

Merlin turned back to face the blond and swallowed. "Arthur?"

"It is inside out Merlin, take it off and turn it the right way."

Merlin quickly did as he was asked, unaware of Arthur's eyes following him. "Done." he said, smiling. "Now, breakfast." he said and left the room.

Once alone Arthur pulled the sheet up and looked down at his erection. "Oh go away, don't you start."

* * *

In the kitchens a man stood taking food and putting it in his bag when no one was looking, he shoved his bag out of sight when one of the cooks turned and smiled at him. "You are here early." she said.

The man smiled. "Yes." was all he said before leaving, making sure to keep his bag hidden as he went.

Merlin got halfway to Arthur's chambers and cursed when he forgot the meat Arthur enjoys for his breakfast, turning back he headed back to the kitchens, he backed back against the wall when he saw the cook coming out of the kitchens looking angry. "Louise?"

"Not now!" she said and stormed past him.

* * *

Arthur looked up when Merlin walked in with his breakfast. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, am I alright to check on my mum while you eat?"

"Of course Merlin. Take your time I am alright to get dressed I am to meet with mother and father later."

"Oh? Anything important?"

"The thief who has been stealing food from the kitchens, personally I don't mind, they probably are only doing it to feed their family, mother feels the same but how father is all he sees it as is that they are stealing from royalty and should be punished."

"What can I do to help Arthur?"

"It has to be someone who works in the castle Merlin. Can you keep an eye out see if you see anyone acting strange, jumpy a little?"

"I will. I was on my way back to the kitchens to get you something I forgot to pick up and Louise isn't happy."

"The thief has struck again this morning then. Did you see anyone when you got my breakfast?"

"No."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Thank you Merlin you can go, have breakfast with your mum."

Merlin smiled and left.

* * *

A man walked into his home and looked around before placing the bag of food he got from the kitchens on the table. "Mother." he called out.

A woman stepped out from behind the curtain at the back of the house and sighed at the bag on the table. "Merlin love you can't keep doing this."

"Mum we need to eat."

"I told you, if you just let me work at the tavern my money can pay for food and yours for taxes."

"No mum, it gets rough in there I have seen it, we will be fine this way, with taxes going up Arthur is sure to give me a raise."

"Yes and that raise is going on the taxes that go up."

Merlin looked out of the window. "Just eat your breakfast mum."

* * *

It was a few days later when Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers to see him talking to his knights. "My lord?"

Arthur looked up and nodded his head before turning back to his knights. "You can all go."

"Is everything alright?"

"Father wants this thief finding Merlin and now so do I."

"Arthur the person is only stealing food probably to feed their family what harm is he doing?"

"Sheets have gone missing now."

"Sheets?"

"Yes, sheets we have over us to keep warm at night."

"I wouldn't know." Merlin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Have you seen none of the servants acting suspiciously?"

"No." Merlin answered as he kept himself busy, he couldn't look at Arthur anymore and lie, especially when he looked at him like that.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur close, so close. "Arthur." he breathed before feeling lips on his. He reluctantly pulled back. "It isn't allowed."

"I don't care Merlin. Do you?"

"No." Merlin answered before dropping the Prince's dirty washing to place his arms around the blond's neck.

* * *

"Father it is only old bed sheets and food that gets chucked anyway." Arthur argued.

"I don't care they are stealing from royalty, I want them found, it has to be servants in the castle, I want their homes searching."

Arthur looked at Ygraine and seeing her wink at him he nodded. "Very well father. I shall begin searching right away."

* * *

Arthur had spent the next three days searching the servants and maids houses but came up with nothing. "This is a waste of time, what does father expect me to find?" he asked Merlin. "If it is food they are stealing I won't find it as they eat it."

Merlin just laughed. "Anything else I can get you or anything you need before retiring Arthur?"

Arthur walked forwards and took Merlin in his arms, kissing him with all he had, moaning when he felt the brunet respond and kiss back with as much eagerness. He reluctantly pulled away when air was needed.

* * *

Arthur had woken up in pain, holding his left shoulder, an old battle wound that still gave him pain from time to time; he got up and made his way to see Gaius to get a potion.

Merlin was in the kitchen, a cloak on with the hood up to hide himself from view as he was getting breakfast for himself and his mother for the morning when-

"Got you! Stop! Thief!"

Merlin turned and ran at the sound of the cooks voice.

* * *

Arthur was on his way back to his chambers when he heard someone shouting. "I said stop! Guards! Thief!"

A hooded figure turned the corner and ran straight by Arthur who after a few seconds of realising gave chase, looking over his shoulder and saw three guards so far behind running to catch up with him.

"Halt!" Arthur shouted but the thief in front of him kept on running. Arthur picked up his pace and saw his chance when the thief stopped to open a door before continuing. Taking his chance Arthur lunged forward, landing on the thief and pinning him to the floor. "Got you!" he said to the struggling man.

Arthur turned the man over underneath him and pulling the hood down froze when he saw who was staring fearfully back at him. "Merlin?"

"Arthur... please? I need to eat as does my mother."

"Sire you got him!" came a shout behind them both.

"Shove me off Merlin and go straight home."

"Arthur?"

"Now!" he hissed.

Merlin did as he was told and ran. Arthur got up and watched him go. "You alright sire?"

"Get after whoever that was, search the courtyard there are many hiding places there." once alone Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "Oh Merlin." he sighed.

* * *

Arthur was summoned just after dawn to meet with his parents in the council chamber, Merlin hadn't been there to help him dress, he didn't expect, no doubt he was waiting at home wondering what Arthur was going to do.

"They got away?" Uther said disbelievingly.

"Yes father." Arthur answered as he looked from his mother to his father.

"The guards told me they saw you straddling him so how could the thief have gotten away?"

"He kneed me in the bollocks, pardon my language mother, and shoved me off, took me all my time to stand up after that let alone give chase. I sent the guards after him."

"They said they were only sent as far as the courtyard."

"I did. There were already guards patrolling the town but there are a lot of places to hide in the courtyard."

"They would have hidden there until they knew it safe to continue." Ygraine said looking at her husband.

Uther sighed. "Did you see who it was?"

"No father, all happened too quickly."

"Very well son. Place more guards on patrol tonight, more so around the kitchen."

"Yes father." Arthur bowed before looking at his mother. "May I escort you on a walk before breakfast mother."

Ygraine smiled. "You may." she took her sons arm before looking back at her husband. "Try and stay out of trouble." she said before leaving the room with Arthur.

* * *

"What do you think about this thief mother?" Arthur asked once alone.

"I think it is ridiculous what your father is doing, the poor person only wants to feed his family."

"Mother, I lied. I know who it is; I let him go when I caught him last night."

"Oh?"

"Mother... I need your help."

* * *

"Merlin son why are you so jumpy?" Hunith asked as she placed some bread on the table.

"I was seen last night mum."

"Oh Merlin, who saw you?"

Before Merlin could answer a knock sounded at their door making Hunith jump. "Oh Merlin love please don't say a knight saw you." she said as she moved towards their door and opened it, immediately curtsying when she saw Arthur and Ygraine stood there.

"No need for that Hunith." Arthur smiled. "May we come in?"

"Of course. Can I offer you a drink or some food?"

Ygraine looked at the smallest piece of bread on the table and smiled. "We are fine thank you." she said as she sat down, Merlin was paying no attention to the Queen; his eyes were on Arthur who didn't take his eyes from Merlin from when the door opened.

"It's alright Merlin. Mother knows, we don't agree with father in wanting to catch the thief and throw them in the cells, Merlin why didn't you say anything?"

"My son is too stubborn Prince Arthur. I have told him I will get a job in the tavern at least then his money can pay for taxes and mine for food but he won't allow it." Hunith explained.

"And I should think not. Tavern is no place for a lady to be working." Ygraine said as she took Hunith's hand, gesturing her to sit down next to her.

Hunith smiled. "If only my Queen but I am not a lady."

"You will be by the end of the day. I am guessing Merlin you stole as all of your money is going on the taxes my husband has stupidly risen."

"Yes my Lady."

"Prince Arthur never eats all of his breakfast, mostly my mother would meet me in the castle and we would finish what he left."

Arthur stepped forward. "What if I didn't leave any?"

"Then we didn't eat."

Arthur slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Merlin!"

"I will be wanting a new lady in waiting, if Merlin serves and protects my son it is only right his mother and I get along; a royal seamstress will be along later to measure you for dresses Hunith." Ygraine stood up. "Excuse me, I will be having words with my husband, all of this is his fault, raising bloody taxes when there is no need." Ygraine walked to the door but stopped before opening it. "And Arthur son?"

"Mother?"

"Kiss and make up with Merlin, don't fall out with the man you love just because he stole what we didn't use to feed and keep his family warm."

"How did you know?" Arthur said looking shocked at his mother.

"I am your mother dear, I know everything." she smiled before leaving.

Arthur moved forwards and took Merlin into his arms. "You are lucky I love you Merlin."

Merlin pulled back. "You love me?"

"Yes. I haven't told you that have I."

"No."

"Well now you know."

Merlin laughed. "I love you too Arthur."

* * *

"Ygraine dear if you want a Lady by your side there are plenty of them. Ladies that are the wives of knights."

"I don't want them I want Hunith!"

"She isn't a lady."

"Is she female?"

Uther frowned. "Of course she is."

"Then she is a lady."

"Ygraine dear you know what I mean."

"Yes and your way is stupid, times are changing, me and your son are changing with them he has fallen in love. With a man."

"Man!"

"Yes. You trust Merlin enough to look after your son don't you?"

"Of course I do I hired him."

"Then trust the woman who raised him by herself to keep your wife happy. She is being measured for dresses she will be a lady and you will be happy for your son and Merlin yes?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice."

Uther looked closely at Ygraine, he knew that look. "Then I choose to be happy for our son."

Ygraine smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Good choice. I love you husband of mine."

"I love you too dear."

* * *

"I can't believe how things have turned out." Merlin said, as he snuggled further into Arthur's arms, it was a week later and Uther stopped the rise in taxes. Merlin had never seen his mother so happy and he couldn't believe he now lived in the castle, Hunith had her own room and he lived with Arthur in his chambers.

"I know, I still can't my head around you doing it Merlin, why didn't you tell me you were struggling."

"As Prince you have enough to worry about."

"My father being King has the worries. I just watch and take note for when I take over and train with my knights." Arthur squeezed Merlin tight. "And giving you pleasure whenever I can of course."

Merlin laughed and looked out of the window and against the night sky saw the first fall of snow begin. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

Arthur taking his eyes from the snow falling leaned down and kissed the man he loves. "Merry Christmas Merlin."

* * *

_**The end!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading comment or kudos?


End file.
